Quiet Day
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot! Kate tiene un día de descanso en mil años, se dispone a relajarse, pero recibe una visita inesperada. Situado en algún momento entre la tercera y cuarta temporada.


**Oneshot para festejar que solo nos queda una semana para que se termine el hiatus! **

**Kate tiene un día de descanso en mil años, se dispone a relajarse, pero recibe una visita inesperada. Situado en algún momento entre la tercera y cuarta temporada. Espero que les guste! **

**Quiet Day**

Kate se estiró contenta cuando se despertó ese sábado por la mañana. Hacía siglos que no se tomaba un día para descansar, no porque tuviera que trabajar todos los sábados, sino porque como no tenía mucho tiempo libre, aprovechaba para hacer todo lo que no podía en la semana, esos sábados que tenía libres…

Sin embargo esta semana había sentido la necesidad de reencontrarse con sus cosas, de no pensar en horarios, ni interrogatorios, ni sospechosos… solo ella… ella y sus pensamientos… pero sus pensamientos personales… y también sus pensamientos por Castle…

Kate volvió a recostarse sobre su almohada y cerró los ojos… ninguna de sus más recientes relaciones había funcionado… y las anteriores solo habían durado un poco más, porque tampoco habían funcionado… con Josh habían terminado, con Tom, casi no habían comenzado y con Will… era mejor no haber recomenzado… y todo por Castle…

Sonrió con amargura, se tapó la cara con las manos y decidió levantarse para desayunar…

Vio el reloj mientras se ajustaba su bata de algodón, parecía mentira que tuviera algo de frío… el pijama era cómodo, pero como ella no soportaba ropa demasiado gruesa, a la mañana, si andaba en remera larga y ese pantalón ceñido de correr que usaba para dormir, sentía frío…

Mientras pensaba qué se cocinaría para el desayuno, escuchó el timbre y arrugó el entrecejo… ojalá no fuera ninguna visita inesperada… ni tampoco alguna noticia que la hiciera prepararse para ir a trabajar… por más vocación que tuviera, ese era su día libre y lo aprovecharía al máximo…

Abrió la puerta, todavía adormilada y se encontró con un Castle sonriente, que sostenía en su mano una bolsa y un cartón con dos cafés…

-Castle ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó en tono de pocos amigos y se apoyó contra la puerta.

-Vine a pasar el día contigo… - le dijo él solamente y entró.

Kate pestañeó y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sé que tú no podrías desentenderte del trabajo ni un día… así que estoy aquí para ayudarte a concretarlo… y de paso, para no aburrirme… en casa no hay nadie y si tú no trabajas, no lo haré yo tampoco…

-¿Qué es? ¿Solidaridad? Yo no te pedí que no trabajes… podrías aprovechar el tiempo y escribir…

-Si tú no trabajas, yo tampoco trabajo…

-Esto no está pasando…- dijo en voz baja, pero él la oyó.

-¿Te molesto?

-¿Quieres que sea sincera?

-Quiero que seas política…

-No, para nada… de hecho estaba esperándote…- dijo sobreactuando.

-Lo sabía…- dijo y ella abrió la boca para contestar y la cerró sin hablar.

-Castle…- dijo luego de un rato y él la miró y movió la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

-Te traje cronuts…- le dijo y alzó las cejas.

-¿Cronuts?- dijo ella y su expresión se suavizó.

-Y tu café favorito… ¿ya desayunaste?

-No…

-Entonces llegué justo a tiempo…- dijo y se fue a sentar al sillón de ella…

Kate lo siguió con su paso pesado y se terminó sentando a su lado.

Rick tomó una servilleta, le entregó un cronut y sonrió.

-Gracias…- le dijo y él asintió.

Kate tomó un pedazo con sus dedos y cerró los ojos cuando lo comió. Rick se quedó mirándola y cuando ella abrió los ojos, se sonrojó.

-Esa expresión que haces cuando algo te gusta…- dijo él y ella movió la cabeza de costado, indicándole que quería que terminara la frase.

-¿Qué?- dijo cuando vio que él no hablaba...

-No lo sé… es adorable…- dijo y ella sonrió, algo tímida- y sexy…- Kate se retrajo un poco y siguió comiendo, sin mostrar demasiado sus sensaciones porque sentía que él la observaba demasiado…

Era cierto que se había acostumbrado a esa mirada analítica que él le dedicaba… pero en ese momento, Kate sentía que la mirada de él no era solo analítica, ¿acaso él estaba en plan de conquista con ella?

Kate sonrió y él la miró desconcertado, alzó una ceja y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Solo pensaba… eres raro, Castle…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé… se supone que este es un día que me tomé para relajarme, para no pensar en nada relacionado con el trabajo y lo que menos me imaginé sería que tú estarías aquí…

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- le preguntó él, tentativo. Se había dado cuenta de que la había sorprendido y quizás no tan gratamente, pero sabía que a no ser que estuviera muy incómoda, ella no le diría nada.

-No es eso…- bien, no era tan grave, pensó- solo me pregunto cuál es tu verdadera intención…

-Pasar tiempo contigo… casi no nos conocemos fuera del trabajo…

-Eso no es tan así…

-Es así teniendo en cuenta que tú no dejas de trabajar nunca… lo cual supone muchas horas juntos, nada que no sea de trabajo…

-¿Para qué nos tendríamos que relacionar fuera del trabajo?

-A mí me interesa… quiero decir… me gustaría conocerte más… saber que música te gusta escuchar, qué te gusta comer…

-¿Para qué?

-Kate…- dijo y ella lo miró con algo de nerviosismo- ¿necesitas un mapa para comprender? Porque me interesas… porque quiero saber qué hay debajo del uniforme de policía… porque…

-Castle…- lo interrumpió ella.

-Te prometo que solo se trata de conocerte… que no te obligaré a nada… es algo inocente… demasiado, si me preguntas…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Me interesas, me atraes, siento cosas por ti…- dijo y ella se levantó nerviosa y él se levantó tras ella y la tomó suavemente del brazo- espera… no te escapes… no pretendo presionarte… tú me preguntaste y me pareció que sería bueno sincerarme…

-Castle… tú sabes que yo no puedo…- dijo y él la interrumpió.

-Yo sé todo, Kate… pero eso no quita que no sienta… y sé que tú sientes algo parecido…

-No es así…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-Mírame a los ojos y niégalo, Kate…- le dijo él y ella levantó la vista y se perdió en sus ojos.

-No… no puedo negarlo… pero eso no implica que esté lista para aceptarlo…

-Lo entiendo…- dijo él y sonrió.

Ella tragó saliva y se distendió un poco, después de todo no había sido tan malo poder reconocerlo. Él era un buen tipo y la entendía…

Rick se inclinó hacia adelante mirando sus labios y Kate sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba…

-Rick…- alcanzó a decir antes de que él atrapara sus labios con los de él en un beso intenso.

Él pensó que ella se quejaría, que lo empujaría o incluso que le pegaría, pero nada de eso sucedió. Ella lo abrazó y lo acercó a ella, permitiéndole el acceso a su boca, deseosa de sentirlo explorándola…

Rick creyó que tocaba el cielo con las manos cuando escuchó un suspiro placentero de ella durante su exploración minuciosa…

Kate sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y separó su cara de la de él…

-¿Por qué yo, Rick? Tienes millones de posibilidades ahí afuera que, seguramente, serían menos problemáticas…- le dijo jadeando.

-Porque el corazón no elige de quien se enamora… además…- dijo acariciando su cara con suavidad- eres la mejor opción que pude elegir… eres hermosa, me inspiras, tienes un corazón enorme y eres una buena persona… leal, quizás un poco insegura, pero me gustas así… no cambiaría nada…

-¿Nada?- dijo y alzó la ceja.

-Bueno… quizás me gustaría que fueses menos insegura conmigo… pero lo entiendo…- dijo y besó su frente.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Ahora… no lo sé… pero me gustaría volver a besarte…- dijo él y ella se puso de puntillas para besarlo ella misma. Esta vez, el beso fue menos intenso, más romántico y cuando sus labios se separaron, ella sonrió, sus ojos húmedos de emoción…

-Rick…- dijo ella sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

-Dime que no fue mala idea venir para estar contigo…- dijo y ella sacudió la cabeza, negando enérgicamente.

-Fue una muy buena idea…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Qué tal si nos pasamos el día en el sillón, viendo películas, besándonos, abrazándonos…?

-¿Sabes qué? Me gusta la idea… siempre y cuando…

-Prometo portarme bien…

-Mmmm…- dijo y volvió a besarlo mientras se sentaban en el sillón- no estoy segura de querer que te portes tan bien si seguimos así…- le dijo sonriente y él alzó las cejas, entre sorprendido y complacido…

Se pasaron el resto de la mañana entre besos y caricias y luego de almorzar, continuaron.

Las cosas se pusieron intensas y ninguno de los dos quiso seguir esperando para profundizar esa conexión tan importante que tenían, también de forma física…

* * *

><p>Rick la tomó en sus brazos debajo de las sábanas un par de horas más tarde y ella apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho y se quedó escuchando sus latidos un buen rato mientras acariciaba su pecho distraídamente…<p>

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él luego de besar su cabello.

-Muy bien…- suspiró ella y movió la cabeza para besar sus labios.

-Yo también…

-Rick…

-Iremos a tu ritmo, lo único que te pido es que no retrocedamos…- le dijo él y ella asintió.

Kate se quedó acurrucada en los brazos de él en silencio otro buen rato y luego, cuando él se quedaba dormido, ella habló…

-Y yo que creía que hoy iba a ser un día tranquilo… de descanso…- dijo y comenzó a reírse hasta que él se le unió…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Tenía ganas de escribir algo romántico y despegarme de las historias en curso, pero no se preocupen que seguiré! Gracias por leer! <strong>


End file.
